1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of specialized supports in general, and in particular to a support for maintaining a plurality of torch equipped cylinders in an upright position.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,868; 4,625,949; 5,340,136; and 5,431,422, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse compressed gas cylinder transport devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to deploy compressed gas cylinders on-site in a safe and stable manner.
As anyone who has worked with acetylene torches is all too well aware, the transport, storage, and usage of these devices on-site is very cumbersome due to the bulk and weight of the compressed gas cylinders and the difficulty of not only transporting them around the job site, but also in storing them in a secure position such as suspended from a crane at night.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved compressed gas cylinder torch stand that will support a plurality of cylinders, hoses and torches in an upright stable position during transport, storage, and use, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.